


of dreams and nightmares

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Nightmare, Pandemic - Freeform, Separation, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Brooke wakes up from yet another nightmare, she needs Ollie, who because of the pandemic cannot be around. So she calls him up and he helps her.
Relationships: Brooke Hathaway/Ollie Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	of dreams and nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> Written for 31 Days of Writing Challenge. This is my October 4th piece, I was given a prompt by someone and had to write for it. 
> 
> **Prompt:** _Character A is woken up by an extra needy character B early one morning._
> 
> Thank you to [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91) for being my beta/sensitivity reader.

Brooke awoke with a start, her heart was racing and there was an incessant ringing in her ears. She hated having bad dreams but they seemed to be more and more common now. 

She rolled onto her side and stared at her clock, it was 5:30 am, she needed to go back to sleep - but she also knew that right in this instance that was going to be impossible. She pushed herself up and sat back against her headboard. She hugged her knees to her chest and wished, not for the first time this year, that Ollie could be beside her. If it wasn't for the pandemic he probably would be. 

So, instead, she reached out for her mobile phone. If she couldn’t have him here in person to help her, then she would just have to make do with calling him. She found his number and hit the call button. She put it to her ear, whispering “please pick up.” 

She didn’t consider the time at that moment or the fact that he was probably sound asleep. She needed him, and this was the only way that he could help. If he would help that is. She missed him stupid amounts, things hadn’t been easy. Not since Thierry and everything else that had gone on. She wanted things to go back to how they used to be if that was even possible. 

This pandemic couldn’t get over and done with soon enough for her liking.

“Brooke,” Ollie’s sleepy voice came down the phone as he finally answered. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh,” she said. A pang of guilt hitting her as she heard how sleepy he was. “I had another nightmare,” she said. “I wanted your help.” She admitted. Yes, there was everyone here with her, she knew Nancy would have been fine with her going in there to ask for help, but Brooke wanted him, and no one else. He was the one person who grounded her the easiest when things got bad. She loved him, with everything she had. She felt safe and tethered with him, and she hated having to be apart so much. Especially at times like this. His arms around her, that was all she needed to be able to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

“You’ll be okay,” he said. His voice was calm and melodic. “I’ll be round in a few hours. Put our playlist on and get some more sleep.” 

“Okay,” she said. A small smile crossing her face at his suggestion. “Night,” she added before she hung up and found her music player. 


End file.
